Himitsu Saga::
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Un angel caido se ah enamorado de una dama de negro... ¿Será posible su amor? lo sé pesimo Summary... ;w; solo leean si les gusta la cación. Parejas que manejare: MikuxRin obvio MikuxLen a fuerzas RinxLuka y RinxKaito
1. Himitsu kuro no chikai

Hola minna! Como están? Les gusto mi anterior fic de Song's? x3 e.e bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo proyecto de… 3 capítulos owo, así es Himitsu kuro no chikai y sus otras versiones xD espero les guste! e.e

..::~ Himitsu ~::..

~Himitsu kuro no chikai~

Pasaba el año de 1887, el cielo era despejado, la gente transcurría en las calles de Londres. Todo parecía normal, nadie se dio cuenta cuando una joven rubia, ojos azules, y con alas cayó desde el cielo estrellándose contra el frío pavimento. Rin Kagamine. Un ángel caído que había fallado en su misión y que ahora estaba destinada a vagar por la tierra, cumpliendo su condena.

Mientras vagaba por las solitarias calles de Londres, apoyándose en las paredes por las heridas que había tenido por las constantes peleas con el mal y su caída; Desde el cielo, unos ojos la observaban. Kaito. Su mejor amigo, protector y... el ángel que estaba enamorado de ella. Las piernas de Rin no aguantaba más, no tenía donde ir, estaba triste, herida, ya no podía más y se dejó caer al frío pavimento.

— ¿Estás bien? — Escuchó una voz que le preguntaba, ella solo guardó silencio. — ¿A dónde vas, te puedo ayudar? — escuchó que la misma voz le preguntó.

Rin alzó la vista y vio a la chica más hermosa que había visto extendiéndole su mano, las palabras no salían de su boca, en ese momento todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón desapareció al ver a esa chica que portaba un traje negro. Sus ojos verdes le encantaron, su linda sonrisa la hechizó y su cabello aguamarina le fascinó; Rin solo pudo aceptar su mano sin saber exactamente porque lo hacía.

— Si, estoy bien... supongo... — El tono de Rin era melancólico.  
— No te creo, ¿Quieres venir conmigo, o prefieres ir a tu casa? — Cuestionó la dama de negro.  
— Yo... No tengo casa... — Contestó el ángel.  
— ¡Perfecto! — La joven tomó al ángel de su mano y la guió a su gran mansión. — Por cierto: Soy Miku, Miku Hatsune. — Se presentó la joven aguamarina.  
— Yo soy Rin, Rin Kagamine. — Se presentó el ángel también.  
— Mucho gusto Rin. — La dama le sonrió.  
— ¿No te doy miedo? — Le preguntó el ángel caído.  
— No. ¿Por qué tendría que tenerlo? — le contestó la dama.  
— Porque tengo alas, ¿Acaso no las notaste? — El ángel se zafó del agarre.  
— ¿Y? Solo por tener alas no te hace diferente a mí, o a otra persona. — La rubia se quedó impresionada por la respuesta de la chica.  
— Ya veo... — Susurró el ángel.

La dama de negro llevó al ángel a su mansión, ahí le dio una habitación para que pudiera estar, la ayudó a bañarse ya que estaba demasiado herida, le limpió sus alas con sumo cuidado, la arropó y durmió con ella esa noche; El ángel no podía creer que una humana la tratara de esa manera, toda su vida como ángel había entendido que los ángeles cuidaban a los humanos, no al revés, Rin desde ese momento sintió una fuerte atracción hacia Miku.

Pasaron los días, cada vez Rin se sentía más encariñada con Miku; Pasaban tiempo juntas, comían juntas, se bañaban juntas, compraban juntas, dormían juntas, todo juntas. Miku veía a Rin como una hermana y amiga, pero Rin, miraba a Miku de otra manera; De una forma que nadie en ese entonces entendería. Rin miraba a Miku con amor, no con un amor de hermana, sino con un amor de mujer. Rin sabía que eso sería imposible, ella lo sabía ya que era un pecado el enamorarse de un humano, y su carga era mayor ya que ambas eran chicas.

Un día. Miku y Rin llegaban de un día de paseo cuando, al entrar a su gran mansión la madre de la chica estaba parada con un hombre joven, de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, vestido con un elegante traje negro y sombrero alto.

— Buenas tardes... — Saludaron ambas chicas.  
— Buenas tardes hija, buenas Rin. Por favor pasen. — La joven pareja entró. — El es el señor Dell. [1]. — Lo presentó la madre.  
— Un placer señor Dell... — Miku extendió su mano para ser besada por el joven.  
— Es todo un honor, señorita Miku. — El joven se arrodilló, tomó la mamo de la joven de negro y la besó.  
— Eso no es necesario... — Susurró el ángel mientras le quitaba de los labios la mano de su dama.

Todos se quedaron en shock, en ese momento la caja de Pandora se abrió, la fruta prohibida se encarnó en las entrañas del ángel y su corazón empezó a ser impuro por empezar a aceptar lo que sentía. Miku vio algo irritada a Rin por su acción, esta solo se limito a dejar de agarrar la mano de la chica y retroceder con la mirada gacha.

— Creo... que mejor me retiro... — Se excusó el ángel y se retiró a su habitación mientras Dell le susurraba algo a Miku.

Pasaron los días, Miku pasaba demasiado tiempo con Dell. Rin sabía que el interés de Miku a Dell era solo por el dinero que tenía y el hecho que le compraba sin fin de vestidos negros, el ángel empezó a sentir un desdén hacia Dell por pasar mucho tiempo con su amada Miku, esos sentimientos de envidia corrompían al pobre ángel caído, un amor prohibido empezó surgir, juntos no pueden estar, humanos y ángeles, sería imperdonable y le costaría la vida a alguna de esas dos.

— El señor Dell me invito a ir a comprar un nuevo vestido. ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? — Le ofreció Miku a Rin.  
— De acuerdo... — Accedió Rin.  
— Tranquila Rin, pronto estaremos mucho tiempo juntas después de que me case con Dell. — Dijo Miku con una expresión inexpresiva.  
— ¿Ca...sar? — Interrogó Rin herida e indignada.  
— Si. — La dama tomó al ángel y la guió a la tienda.

El ángel veía a su dama eligiendo el hermoso vestido negro que usaría en su boda, Rin no podía más, necesitaba verla más, sentir su dulce mirada sola en ella, ella daría sus alas por estar con su dama, ya que, las alas de un ángel es como la vida para un humano. Rin lo decidió, se arrancaría sus alas para estar con su amada. Antes de hacerlo, jalo a Miku al lugar donde la conoció, ahí ella la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Miku no sabía que pasaba, no supo si corresponder o negar, solo pudo empujarla y tomar sus labios; Rin sonrió con tristeza y se marchó, Miku trato de encontrarla para que le explicara, pero no tuvo suerte.

Miku se regresó con su prometido y terminó de elegir el vestido para su boda. Rin se encaminó a una iglesia cercana, ahí buscó por los alrededores una caja de madera llamada "Pandora". Pandora era una caja que aparecía cada vez que un ángel pecaba, era la manera del mal de cumplir el deseo del ángel y así quitarle los ángeles al cielo; Los ángeles tenía prohibido caer en el pecado de sentir sentimientos humanos y menos buscar esa caja para cumplir sus propios deseos. La abrió y en esta yacía un revolver, la tomó, apunto a su pecho y disparó. El ángel murió. Justo en ese mismo momento la dama de negro estaba aceptando sus votos matrimoniales, pero en su mente solo podía pensar en el ángel.

Un tiempo después, Miku regresaba todos los días al lugar donde había conocido a Rin vestida de negro con la esperanza de volver a encontrarla; Tirada en el piso, con una sonrisa esperándola. Mientras caminaba, veía al rededor, al no encontrarla agachó la cabeza y se entristeció. La dama de negro estaba a punto de irse del lugar cuando, en ese momento encontró una tierna mirada, pero conocida, que portaba un extraño joven; Miku en ese instante se enamoró de los ojos de aquel joven, sin saber nada de él.

— Buenas tardes... — Saludó el joven.  
— Buenas... tardes... — La pobre dama no sabía que decir.  
— ¿Estás bien? — El joven extendió su mano. — ¿A dónde vas, te puedo ayudar? —.  
— Si... estoy bien... supongo... — Respondió la dama de negro, el joven le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién.  
— No te creo, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? — Le ofreció el joven.  
— Claro... — El joven misterioso tomó a la dama y la guió a un parque cercano.  
— Yo soy Len, Len Kagamine. — Se presentó el joven.  
— ¿Kagamine? — Miku se soltó del agarre. — ¿Conoces a Rin Kagamine? — Preguntó desesperada la chica aguamarina.  
— Eh... La conocí, pero ella es mi pasado... — Miku no entendió la respuesta del joven, pero supuso que no sabía nada de ella actualmente.  
— Ya veo... — Len volvió a tomarla de la mano.  
— Ven, está cerca el parque. — Miku y Len se fueron a un parque que estaba cerca.

La joven pareja empezó a conocerse, Miku cada vez se enamoraba más de Len, se reían, cantaban y no tardo mucho para que se volvieran amantes. Miku era la imagen del pecado sin razón alguna, "La dama de negro" así le decían por el hecho de que siempre se vestía de ese color, además de que según los chismes: Esa mujer era muy promiscua, lujuriosa, tenía pactos con el mal y muchas cosas más. Pero todo eso era mentira, Rin o Len, lo sabían mejor que nadie más. Una semana después, Miku ya no vivía más con su esposo, se fugó con Len a una casa en el bosque; Ahí ambos al fin se unieron en uno.

((LEMMON! Nota: No es necesario leer esta parte, la puse porque... así quise :DD así que no me hago responsable por: traumas, hemorragia nasales ni nada))

Len besó apasionadamente los labios de Miku, esta le correspondía y empezaba a despojarlo de su camisa café oscuro; El joven le desataba el corsé que mantenía el elegante vestido negro en su lugar, cuando finalizó el trabajo el hermoso vestido cayó al suelo. Len cargó a Miku hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla y la puso arriba de él, Miku dejo de besar sus labios para lamer el pecho de su joven amante y bajar hasta la notable erección que yacía en su entrepierna, cuando llegó a su objetivo le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interna que tenía para empezar a lamer la masculinidad de Len desde la raíz; El joven se estremeció al sentir la lengua de la chica lamiendo su parte más sensible y dio un gemido cuando sintió que su erección estaba dentro de la boca de Miku.

Len salió de la boca de su amada y volteo a Miku para que él quedara arriba, le despojó de toda ropa restante y acarició sus pechos mientras la besaba, no contento con eso; El joven cambió la boca de la chica por sus pechos, lamió, acarició y estrujo tanto como él quiso provocando que Miku gimiera sin parar y dijera su nombre. Len continúo su trabajo en los pliegues de la chica, lo primero que vio fue que su entrada estaba más que preparada para recibirlo.

— ¿Puedo entrar? — Preguntó Len a Miku.  
— Claro... solo... ten cuidado... — Logró decir la chica entre gemidos.

Len se posicionó entre las piernas de Miku, puso su erección en su entrada y empezó a penetrarla poco a poco hasta que sintió una barrera, era todo lo puro que tenía Miku, la rompió. Lo prohibido de su acto se mezcló con el amor que se tenía, Miku se contaminó por el pecado que hicieron ambos. Envestidas. Sudor. Sangre. Amor. Deseo. Pecado. Pureza. Todo se mezcló. Len estaba a punto de llegar al clímax al igual que Miku, ambos llegaban al orgasmo, y así sucedió; En la última embestida el fruto prohibido fue derramado en el interior de Miku.

((Termina el Lemmon -w-))

— Miku... te amo... — Susurró Len entre exhalaciones

— Y yo... a ti... Len... — Len se acostó al lado de la joven.

— Yo te pasare toda mi vida... lo prometo. — Miku no entendía la promesa de Len pero solo pudo aceptar la promesa.

— Y yo la mía. — Miku y Len se dejaron caer en el sueño.

Desde el cielo, unos ojos llenos de dolor y rabia veían como la que alguna vez fue un puro ángel, ahora era lo más sucio que podrían haber esperado. Kaito. Un ángel que era de un rango superior al de Rin; Kaito apenas vio el acto de pecado que hizo Rin, decidió acusarla con Dios, este le ordenó a Kaito que partiera cuanto antes a la tierra para matar a la dama que ha provocado el pecado de uno de sus ángeles; Kaito aceptó y de inmediato se dirigió a la tierra y como misión tenía: Matar a la dama que había convertido a su amada ángel en un ángel negro.

Mientras tanto en la tierra: Len y Miku salían de paseo, se toparon con un gran jardín de flores donde la pareja decidió pasar la tarde ahí. Len tomó una flor y con un pedazo de alambre le confeccionó un anillo, que en vez de piedra preciosa tenía una flor.

— Unido esta el pasado y el presente, por más que lo intente, mis delitos no pueden ser borrados; Pero, no me importa haberlos cometido si eso me permite estar a tu lado... — mencionaba Len mientras ponía el anillo en el dedo de su dama.

— Oh Len... Yo igual cometí un delito muy grande en el pasado... por eso, ahora quiero estar con la persona que amo... — Miku y Len se tomaron de las manos y unieron sus frentes.

— Por siempre juntos. — Dijeron en unísono.

Al día siguiente, Miku se encontraba en el patio observando el sutil, pero hermoso anillo que su amado le había regalado. Feliz. Miku era Feliz al fin encontrar a alguien que si podía amar, ya que, el amor que sentía por Rin era imposible, aunque aun no podía olvidar ese beso que le dio y que... curiosamente eran iguales a los de Len; Mientras Miku estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, un ángel le apuntaba con su pistola. Rencor. Rencor era lo que sentía hacia Miku. Disparó. Ese disparo era con rencor y odio; Miku cayó al suelo, un charco de sangre la llenaba. Len a penas escuchó el disparo salió corriendo y se encontró a su amada en un mar de sangre.

— Mi amada, yaces helada. Yo te pasaría toda mi vida a ti, como prometí ese día. Mi pecado contra dios. Todos mis actos de traición deberán ser pagados con mi muerte. Así que yo moriré por ti. Yo entiendo, esta es mi pelea. — Miku en ese momento abrió los ojos débilmente y vio a Rin sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. — Nunca lo olvides... cuanto te amo... — Rin desapareció en ese momento dejando una pluma negra en su lugar.

Miku agarró la pluma y empezó a llorar; Kaito por su parte había sido regresado al cielo, y por sus actos de rencor y odio que ante Dios no demostró fue condenado al infierno. Miku por su parte seguía llorando y juró que solo a Rin/Len se le entregaría, que algún día ella se quitaría ese vestido negro y que sería uno blanco.

Continuara…


	2. Himitsu shiro no chikai

_Hola gente! Esta vez re-subí el capítulo de himitsu shiro no chikai… _

..::~ Himitsu ~::..

Himitsu Shiro No Chikai

((Miku POV))

Ahí estaba yo, llorando con la pluma negra de mi amada entre mis manos; Sabia que era mi culpa, si tan solo... yo no la hubiese acogido... Ella seguiría viva...

~ Flasback ~

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Londres cuando vi una figura peculiar, una chica con... ¿Alas?. Me dio curiosidad y en ese instante vi que esa chica con alas estaba tirada en el suelo, con heridas y con una mirada triste; No sé porque, pero extendí mi mano.

— ¿Estas bien? — Dije mientras extendía mi mano. — ¿A donde vas, te puedo ayudar? — El bello ángel tomó mi mano y en ese momento inició todo.

Hablamos un tiempo y nos fuimos conociendo, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, me volví muy apegada a Rin; Cada día con ella era maravilloso, normalmente me sumergía en el pecado de la avaricia, pero desde que ella llegó, me enseñó que habían cosas mas lindas que eso; Hasta que... Un día mientras regresaba de compras con ella, un hombre alto, con un sombrero, pelo blanco, un cigarro en mano y ojos rojos estaba en la mansión conversando con mi madre.

— Buenas tardes... — Saludé yo y Rin.  
— Buenas tardes hija, buenas Rin. Por favor pasen. — Respondió mi madre. — El es el señor Dell. [1]. — Lo presentó mi madre.  
— Un placer señor Dell. — Extendí mi mano para que la besara.  
— Es todo un honor, señorita Miku. — El señor se arrodillo y besó mi mano como es costumbre.  
— Eso no es necesario... — Escuché decir a Rin entre susurros mientas le quitaba mi mano a Dell. Me quedé el shock al ver la acción de Rin.  
— Creo que... mejor me retiro... — Rin se excuso y salió de ahí.

Los siguientes días pasan mucho tiempo con Dell, incluso me pidió matrimonio -el cual acepte- pero para mi, el matrimonio era algo irrelevante, le seria infiel con el primer chico que se me atravesara; Un día le pedí a Rin que fuera conmigo a comprar un vestido y a la vez, le pedí disculpas por no haber pasado mucho tiempo com ella y que después de mi boda pasaría más tiempo con ella, la tomé de la mano y la guíe al lugar donde compraría mi hermoso vestido. Rin se notaba muy triste por la noticia de mi boda, al parecer penaría que ya no la querría. "Que tonta eres Rin, yo siempre te querré", pensé en el momento que nos regresábamos a la mansión. Pasamos por el lugar donde nos habíamos conocido, en ese momento noté que Rin paró en seco, me sujetó y besó, yo solo atine a alejarla -no sabia si corresponderle, por alguna razón mi corazón se aceleró cuando me besó- o negarme por como nos vería la sociedad. Rin dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro y desapareció.

El día de mi boda, yo no paraba de pensar el lugar donde estaría Rin, cuando tomé mis botos... Mi corazón estaba vacío, sin ninguna emoción. Esa misma noche, tuve un sueño triste, donde soñé con una caja llamada Pandora... La cual destruí com mis propias manos; Al siguiente día, estiré mis brazos hacia el cielo, esperando tomar su blancura entre ellos, en ese momento, escuchó una risa familiar. ¿Quien era?. Esa risa melancólica sonaba, voltee y no había nadie; Los recuerdos volaron de mi mente y se hundieron en mi corazón. Al despertar, ya no recordaba nada, solo quieria ir a un lugar para encontrar a esa persona; Por la mañana, me dirigí a unas calles solitarias, donde estire mis brazos al cielo, intentando alcanzar su blancura lejana, pero era imposible, no podía. De repente volteo y veo una sonrisa melancólica.

— Buenas tardes. — Escuché que me dijo el joven.  
— Buenas... tardes... — No sabia que decir en ese momento, se me hacia muy familiar el chico.  
— ¿Estás bien? — El joven extendió su mano hacia mi. — ¿A dónde vas, te puedo ayudar? —.  
— Si... estoy bien... supongo... — Respondí, no sabia que hacer.  
— No te creo, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? — Me ofreció el chico.  
— Claro... — El joven misterioso me tomó y me guió a un parque cercano.  
— Yo soy Len, Len Kagamine. — Se presentó.  
— ¿Kagamine? — En ese instante me solté del agarre. — ¿Conoces a Rin Kagamine? — Pregunté desesperada, no sabía porque ese nombre salió de mi boca.  
— Eh... La conocí, pero ella es mi pasado... — Yo no entendí la respuesta del joven, pero supuse que no sabía nada de ella actualmente.  
— Ya veo... — Len volvió a tomarme de la mano, era muy cálida y suave.  
— Ven, está cerca el parque. — Ambos fuimos a un parque que estaba cerca.

El resto de la tarde nos las pasamos bien, me enamoré de él; Mi alma gemela había aparecido con un triste sonreír y sentí que en ese momento lo deseaba profundamente, pero algo había mal... Mi corazón se sentía solo aún, pero a la vez estaba enamorado de Len; A los pocos días me escapé de mi prometido y me fugué con él, lo proclamé como mío y nos hicimos uno. Deseo. Amor. Pecado. Pureza. Era increíble como todo se funcionaba en aquel acto que para los ojos de Dios era absurdo, pero para los ojos de un humano era lo más placentero y delicioso que había existido. Esa noche, mi corazón se sentía culpable al haberme entregado a ese chico, alguien más había conquistado mi corazón, pero por más que trataba de recordarlo... no lo recordaba y si lo hacia, solo recordaba un par de alas blancas. Cuando el sol proclamó el cielo, Len me llevó a un parque de flores y ahí tomó un par de estas y con un alambre formó un anillo.

— Unido esta el pasado y el presente, por más que lo intente, mis delitos no pueden ser borrados; Pero, no me importa haberlos cometido si eso me permite estar a tu lado... — mencionaba Len mientras me ponía el anillo en mi dedo.  
— Oh Len... Yo igual cometí un delito muy grande en el pasado... por eso, ahora quiero estar con la persona que amo... — No sé porque eso salía de mis labios, solo pide tomarlo de las manos y unir nuestras frentes.  
— Por siempre juntos. — Dijimos en unísono.

Ese día, mientras él iba a buscar la comida, yo estaba sentada en el césped del jardín admirando el anillo que me dio mi amado, pero mi mente el blanco lastima mi pobre corazón, como si me faltara algo; En ese momento sentí como mi pecho era atravesado. Algo dulce se había marchado, todo se oscureció, pero después vino la luz, recuero a mi amado en lagriman y susurrando algo.

— Mi amada, yaces helada. Yo te pasaría toda mi vida a ti, como prometí ese día. Mi pecado contra dios. Todos mis actos de traición deberán ser pagados con mi muerte. Así que yo moriré por ti. Yo entiendo, esta es mi pelea. — Abrí levemente mis ojos, esa persona, que había buscado en mi corazón... — Nunca lo olvides... cuanto te amo... — Mis memorias regredarón, era Rin que en ese momento desapareció; Dejandome una pluma negra.

Yo solo atiné a tomar esa pluma negra y llora, llorar por ser tan estúpida al no ver que tanto amaba a Rin, al saber lo que ella tuvo que volverse Len para saber que yo la amaba. Soy una estúpida al siempre estar de negro, pero esta vez... Seria diferente, me cambiaría este vestido negro por uno blanco que lo cubre todo, jugo que no estaré con nadie más. Tomé la pluma y fui directo a una iglesia, ahí se lo conté todo al sacerdote y este me dijo que había una manera de que Rin/Len volviera a la vida.

~ Flashback end~

— En ti crece un ser fruto del pecado, ese ser debes dárselo a Dios y solo se puede hacer eso yendo al lugar donde puedes entrara al cielo. — Me contó el padre. — Pero... Solo puedes entrar si tu corazón es puro. — Sentenció le sacerdote.  
— Acepto, solo quiero volver a estar con Rin/Len. — Acepté.

El sacerdote me dio un mapa donde me conducía a una clase de valle, ahí, me indicó que me acostara y cerrara los ojos; De inmediato pasé de estar en la hierba a estar en lo que se podía decir era el cielo; Todo era muy calmado, el suelo era blando, pero firme a la vez, todo era iluminado de color blanco; Noté que estaba vestida toda de blanco, no tenía más el vestido negro, atrás de mi habían un par de alas y sobre todo, mi pelo estaba amarrado en dos coletas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí mujer que hizo que mi ángel se haya envuelto con el pecado? — Preguntó una voz grave y sobre todo autoritaria.  
— ¡Quiero que Rin/Len vuelvan a estar vivos! — Grité.  
— ¿Por qué quieres que le devuelva la vida si te mintió? — Me cuestionó Dios.  
— Porque... el fruto prohibido esta creciendo en mi interior... Y yo quiero que tenga un padre. — Contesté en susurros.  
— En ese caso... te haré una propuesta. — Me dijo Dios. — Separaré a Rin/Len, Len será un demonio y Rin la encarnaré en una monja, si pasa cuatro años en la tierra y no cae de nuevo, te la devolveré... pero a cambio; Tu te convertirás en un ángel y no podrás interferir. — Procesé la información, yo me convertiría temporalmente en un ángel y después de cuatro años volvería todo a la normalidad.  
— De acuerdo. — Accedí.

En ese momento todo se fue iluminando, a tal punto de ser segador, cuando al fin pude ver otra vez yo pude notar que estaba en el centro del cielo; Habían ángeles por doquier, había echo un boto puro por rescatar a mi amada... "Todo para volver a estar juntas otra vez..."

((Miku POV END))

Pasó el tiempo, un ángel llamado Luka cayó a la tierra e hizo lo mismo que su antepasado Rin, solo que ella se enamoró de esta. Luka para poder estar junto a su amada fue donde Len, este le ofreció la masculinidad humana y a cambio quería sus alas; Ya que así estaría de nuevo con su amada dama de negro. Luka accedió y le dio sus alas. Len cuatro días después fue con su ante parte Rin, solo para enterarse de que ella ya no amaba a Miku, sino a Kaito -como se hacia llamar Luka-; Len en su enojo, va a buscar a Kaito y lo trata de matar con Pandora, Rin se interpuso en el camino de la bala provocando la muerte de la joven monja. Luka no viviría sin ella, entonces da su vida -como una vez hizo Rin- por su amada, Rin ahora tiene sus alas de vuelta, pero de color negro; Len es jalado al infierno, pero a mitad de camino una mano angelical lo sostuvo y lo jaló al cielo.

— Hola, Len. — Saludó una voz conocida para el demonio.  
— ¿Miku? — Dijo dudoso.  
— Si. — Afirmó el ángel de verdes cabellos.  
— Oh, Miku. — El rubio abrazó a la chica lloroso, la joven ángel solo le pudo corresponder.  
— Len Kagamine. — Se escuchó una voz que tan solo al escucharla te da un terror y a la vez un alivio jamás imaginado. — Haz pagado ya tu pecado, y haz sufrido demasiado; Además de que tu fidelidad por mi ángel ah sido infinito... — Argumentó la voz. — Por eso... te daré la oportunidad de ser un ángel... porque yo te eh perdonado y espero que tu y Miku sean felices en el paraíso... — Sentenció la voz incorpórea.

Las negras alas de Len se volvieron una blancas hermosas, su cola desapareció, sus cuernos pasaron a ser una aureola blanca y sus ropas negras con rojo pasaron a un blanco casto; Un brillo se desprendió del lugar y para cuando seso, estaban en el lugar más hermoso que habían visto, lleno de flores y vida. Los jóvenes se tomaron de la mano y corrieron por el campo de flores, al fin estando ambos juntos, por siempre y para siempre...

..::~Fin~::..


End file.
